ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic
How Sonic joined the Tourney Sonic is a male, 15 year-old, anthropomorphic hedgehog. He has spiky blue hair, green eyes, and red and white running shoes with gold buckles. He is only one meter (3ft, 3in) tall (though, in his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his height is obviously increased). As his name suggests, he is capable of running at supersonic speeds. The self-described "coolest, blue-est hedgehog alive," he has a bit of an attitude and is impatient, but cannot resist helping someone in need. He values freedom above all else and constantly campaigns to free animals imprisoned by the evil Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Generally speaking, Sonic loves being able to do what he wants and loathes being constrained. He gathers golden rings for energy, and when he collects the seven Chaos Emeralds, he becomes Super Sonic, with yellow fur and red eyes, capable of flight. Most of the time, every challenge he faces seems enjoyable to him; another chance to get moving. However, he does take time to relax once in a while. He is sometimes portrayed as being from the imaginary planet Mobius, and other times his birthplace is listed as Christmas Island, a real-world dependant territory of Australia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Sonic does Talim's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation saying "Sonic Speed!". Special Attacks Homing Attack (Neutral) Sonic curls up into a ball, hovers momentarily while slowly moving upwards, then shoots towards the opponent closest to him causing 8% damage at its freshest and goes down by 1% as it stales up to 3% at its stalest when it connects. If there are no characters within range of the attack instead of homing in on the closest target, Sonic will simply shoot downwards at a diagonal angle. Whether or not the move hits or misses, Sonic will stall after it is used, leaving him open, making it easily punishable in team battles or even in a one on one if it connects on an opponent at low damage percentages. Spin Dash (Side) Spin Dash is a rolling tackle move similar to Rollout. It also makes Sonic do a short hop when it initiates. Unlike Spin Charge, this move can be used as a horizontal recovery. Both attacks move approximately the same speed once on the ground, and both can change direction once initiated. Spin Dash is slightly stronger than Yoshi's Egg Roll, as Yoshi's Egg Roll breaks upon impact with projectiles that cause flinching, or well timed attacks. Spin Dash simply stops in function, and cancels out any damage. If the Spin Dash collides with the Egg Roll, both attacks are negated. Spring Jump (Up) This causes a spring from the Sonic series to immediately appear underneath him, shooting Sonic up a great vertical distance. Spin Charge (Down) This is similar to Spin Dash in both appearance and function, but has the potential to move notably faster. Charging the move is different than charging Spin Dash, as one has to hold down on the d-pad/control stick and rapidly press the special move button. Unlike the Spin Dash, Sonic does not bounce on initiation of this move (done by releasing down), however, but he retains the ability to change directions or jump. If the player releases the special button, but continues to hold down, Sonic will stop spinning in place instead of unleashing the move, allowing for feint attacks. Chaos Emerald Power (Hyper Smash) A Chaos Emerald appears and Sonic grabs it, then he becomes slower, bigger, and stronger for 12 seconds. Super Sonic (Final Smash) When Sonic transforms, he gains the ability to fly around the stage at an incredible speed. The transformation lasts for about 15 seconds (though this can be extended by ramming into opponents and other things that can take damage, causing him to freeze for a moment), and, while Sonic is transformed, he is completely invincible. He is also unaffected by Bumpers. Sonic can attack in this form by simply ramming into opponents; the faster it's going, the more damage is dealt. When the opponent is attacked, the move deals about 35% but the first attack is roughly 25%, and never lower. It is similar in function to Pikachu's Final Smash, Volt Tackle, except that it cannot go through hard platforms like Volt Tackle can (however, when Sonic is too slow or has stopped moving, he will be unable to go through soft platforms), and has better knockback and control. Super Sonic can't KO himself when he reaches the blast line, regardless of how far it is going, but if he turns back to normal while he's too far away to recover, he'll be penalized with a self-destruct. Sonic's Final Smash is arguably among the strongest in the game, as the player cannot die or take damage for the entire duration of the transformation. Furthermore, an experienced player who has learned how to control Super Sonic's unwieldy movement can use and abuse his relatively high damage output and insane speed to guarantee multiple KOs. Victory Animations #Sonic spins once and poses while holding a blue Chaos Emerald in his hand with "Piece of cake!". ##Sonic spins once and poses while holding a blue Chaos Emerald in his hand with "Go back into your eggshell, Egghead!". (Dr. Eggman victories only) #Sonic runs off the screen, screeches back and gives a thumbs up saying "That was almost too easy!" #*Sonic runs off the screen, screeches back and gives a thumbs up saying "Now that's one real Sonic!" (Shadow victories only) #Sonic break-dances and then does a pose with his fist saying "Let's do that again sometime!". #*Sonic break-dances and then does a pose with his fist saying "Hope you accepted my answer for that date.". (Amy Rose victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sonic jumps onto the stage (in ball form) from the foreground and gives the thumbs-up saying "This place is epic.". Special Quotes *i'll make you eat those words! (When fighting Shadow) *Quit your schemes while you're ahead! (When fighting Dr. Eggman) *Come on, how long do you want to pressure me into dating you? (When fighting Amy Rose, exclusively in Tourney 2) Trivia *Not counting the Robotic Operating Buddy, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong, Sonic is the only veteran to have a voice actor change from Brawl to Tourney in actual gameplay. Because of this, he reuses his Star KO scream from SSB4 instead of Brawl. **Any veteran from SSB4 that had a voice change between Brawl and SSB4 use their voice actors from SSB4 in the cutscenes but keep their Brawl voice actors during gameplay, Falco is one example. The same goes for characters who are incapable of speaking human language during actual gameplay, but they only speak in cutscenes, Ganondorf is one example. *Sonic shares his English voice actor with Eddy Gordo, Forge, Chris Redfield, and Ezio Auditore. *Gruntilda, Banjo's arch-nemesis, is Sonic's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Demise is Sonic's second rival. Category:Sonic characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Veterans who were introduced in Brawl